Increase in demand of lithium ion batteries, which have small sizes, light weight, high energy density and repeated chargeability/dischargeability, is expected to be continued for environmental response. Since lithium ion batteries have been utilized in the field of mobile phones, notebook computers and the like in virtue of their high energy density, further improvement of their functions including resistance reduction and capacity enlargement has been required due to their increasing and expanding use.
An electrode for a lithium ion battery can be obtained as an electrode sheet. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing an electrode sheet, which includes: supplying powder onto a substrate so as to form a powder layer on a surface of the substrate; and allowing the substrate to pass through between a pair of press rolls so as to mold the powder layer by compression continuously onto the surface of the substrate.